


Nobody Else

by Kalloway



Series: The Kingdom Hearts Canon Arc [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon and Riku are both searching for their own someones and find each other.
Relationships: Riku/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Kingdom Hearts Canon Arc [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577566
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Early 2003.
> 
> A huge blob of notes at the end. ^^;;

Leon brushed his hair back, wondering if it really had been a good idea to stow away on Sora's gummi ship. Did he even want to be in this place, Hollow Bastion, again?

He'd made it as far as the outside of the castle before turning back to look out at the void where the town had been. Where everyone had...

That thought alone was enough to make him turn away and enter the towering castle. It looked like he'd just missed a battle inside. He groaned when he noticed much of the physical damage appeared to have been made by a keyblade.

Muttering about Sora's lack of control, Leon kept walking, taking in what the once great castle had become.

Without realizing it, Leon had walked right to the library, the place he'd spent so much of his youth. Pushing open the door, he almost expected the sunlit room to be full of his friends.

He sighed at the realization pig-tailed little Yuffie wouldn't come running to latch onto his legs. She was safe in Traverse Town and far from a child now, though she'd kept her enthusiasm when she lost her childhood.

And Aerith, she would have been right there too, to lead Yuffie off with promises of fairy tales. She'd kept her calm, caring disposition over the years. But thankfully she'd lost a bit of the fire of her youth that had once caused her to chase him down through the great room, threatening him with some large volume over some tiny mistake.

Then there were the other two, the ones they had lost when the world began falling apart.

Leon slipped off his jacket and set it, along with his gunblade, on the first table. The room seemed free from the heartless, which was good. He would have felt ridiculous carrying a weapon through the warm library.

Not that he hadn't before... He smiled briefly, remembering a time when he and Cloud had attempted to act out a scene from one of the books they'd read. Ansem had pitched a fit when he found the boys attempting a sword-fight on the main staircase - with real swords.

Cloud... The younger boy - man now, Leon thought, wondering if the little blonde had lived - was almost always there. For the longest time Cloud would follow him around faithfully, playing cowboy or soldier between bookshelves. Until...

Leon had made his way through the maze of bookshelves and sat down on the stairs.

How old had he been then? Thirteen? Fourteen?

Ansem had introduced the library's newest visitor in a polite and formal way, but Leon had missed the words.

Green glittering eyes held him captive. He'd never seen anyone quite like the new man - long silver hair, odd piercing eyes, and underneath near-form fitting clothing: what had to be a perfect body - Sephiroth.

Leon sighed, not wanting to follow through on that train of thought. It still hurt. It had been almost nine years, but it still hurt.

He should have known it would end up the way it did. Cloud had began following Sephiroth around, staying close as if he could absorb Sephiroth's greatness through osmosis.

Still, he and Sephiroth were friendly. No... That was a lie. They were far more than friends. The other man flirted and teased him endlessly, stealing kisses that left him bewildered and aching.

And it had been perfect. Sephiroth had taken him to bed on sunny Saturday afternoon and not let him go for months after.

Leon stood up and stretched, leaning over the railing a bit and trying to wipe the memories of their stolen time from his mind.

Sephiroth chose Cloud over him, and that's all there was to it.

Still, what he wouldn't give to have just one more hour with his silver-haired angel.

* * *

Anger was not the word for it. Pain? Fury? Hatred? No... Those weren't it. Disappointment?

Riku had to do something. He felt like his insides were being eaten away. Sora...

There was such a fine line between his love for and hatred of that boy. And he didn't know which he felt anymore.

He had to do something - it felt like he was being eaten up inside.

Then there was a very faint sensation. A noise? He heard something as he stalked through the castle. In the library?

Sora? Even if it wasn't, maybe it was someone who could help him make that feeling go away.

Release? That's what Riku decided he needed - on multiple levels.

* * *

Leon had wandered back down into the labyrinth of shelves, amazed he remembered every twist and turn.

He started out at the small desk half-hidden in the depths of the room. There...

The first time he and Sephiroth had... The day had started out there and ended with them both laying, sated, in each other's arms between cool dark sheets in the twilight, together. He didn't want to think of it as being lovemaking; it hadn't been. Not then... Not until...

He shook his head to clear it. Either way, their grandiose relationship had truly begun at that desk one sunny Saturday afternoon, when he had been assisting Sephiroth with research while Ansem was away.  
Leon sighed as he traced the edge of the well-worn desk with one hand.

It had all been so long ago.

He stood another minute, lost in the past he was desperately trying to not remember. And then, jolting him back to reality, a black-gloved hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Seph?" Leon turned, disbelieving his eyes when he saw the hair, the eyes, but... No, this was someone...

"Who are you?" Riku asked, stepping closer and pinning Leon momentarily against the desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I used to live here," Leon said slowly. "I was looking for someone."

He looked at the other man. Even his physical appearance hurt - silver hair, glittering eyes, body that would...

"There's nobody else here," Riku replied. At least no one of importance to Leon. There was something about the brunette - he carried the same sense of emptiness, Riku realized.

Looking into cool ice blue eyes, Riku found someone who needed the same release he did.

"Oh." Finally Leon had spoken. And with that small noise of affirmation, it hit him all over again. Sephiroth was gone - maybe forever.

"I can help you though, if you'll let me." Riku grinned, pushing Leon back onto the desk. This, this was going to stop that feeling that was eating him up inside.

Leon looked up from where his eyes had rested on the floor, startled as Riku leaned over him. Raising a hand to push against the other man's chest, he freed himself quickly, sending Riku stumbling back a couple steps.

"I don't think so," Leon replied, straightening his shirt and turning to go.

Riku caught Leon's arm and almost threw him against a bookshelf. He'd forgotten he was stronger now, despite the skintight bodysuit constantly showing every line of his body.

"I think you need the release," Riku said, holding Leon's arms against the shelves with his own and pushing their bodies together quickly. "Both mental and physical." He was silently thankful for the platforms on his boots. They made him the perfect height to...

"What?" Leon couldn't believe what was happening. It was like all those times he couldn't manage to forget, warm body pressed to his as he and Sephiroth shared their passion in the empty library.

"Release." It was more hissed than spoken as Riku brought his lips to Leon's.

Sometimes, sometimes that was all there was to it. Release.

For a moment, Leon resisted and struggled against Riku, accidentally parting his lips slightly.

Riku seized the opportunity and pushed his tongue into Leon's mouth.

Leon let a moan escape, confused by his sudden arousal from the entire situation. He stopped struggling though and let his body be molded between the shelves and his silver-haired aggressor.

They used to play little games like these, he and Sephiroth. They'd end up like this, Leon quickly surrendering to what was to come.

The man whose tongue was currently exploring his mouth did have a very valid point. He needed as well.

Riku gasped with surprise when Leon began kissing him back.

Grinding himself against Leon, Riku realized he wasn't the only one needing more than their delicious kisses could fulfill.

Each time their lips came apart for a quick breath they immediately locked back together. They were using each other, Leon losing himself in memories of years ago and Riku fighting the feeling inside.

It was burning as it ate him inside. He moved his hands up to Leon's chest, pressed between them a moment as the other's hands buried themselves in his silver hair.

Finally, with little fanfare, Riku pulled away, eyes cold as he looked at the breathless brunette.

"You know what I want from you?"

Leon nodded, finally taking in the entire sight of his mysterious partner. His gaze traveled down over muscles barely hidden by thin, clinging fabric and settled on the other man's obvious arousal. He felt his own aching erection straining as he mentally fast-forwarded a few minutes.

"Is there anything here to...?" Riku began, working quickly to undo the overabundance of belts Leon sported. He didn't want to hurt him and he was more than surprised when Leon cut him off.

"There should be. There's a hidden drawer under the desk."

Riku pulled the belts free and undid Leon's pants, sliding a hand inside to stroke the brunette's arousal.

Leon helped pull his own tight leather pants down, underwear as well, before pulling away and dropping to his knees. He reached under the small desk to find the hidden...

His hand brushed over the small jar which he immediately grabbed. In a graceful motion he leaned back and twisted his body around, handing the jar to Riku. But before he rose he kissed the teen's own erection through the clinging fabric, traveling his tongue along it like he was still kissing Riku's mouth.

Riku moaned, letting Leon grope and tease him a bit longer before he roughly pulled Leon up. Their eyes locked a moment before their lips did, Riku's free hand stroking Leon's erection.

"Against the table," Riku ordered, smiling as Leon obeyed. He wondered if the brunette had played this scene out before and if that was why he was so willing. Is that why he had come here?

Riku opened the container and slicked his fingers heavily before looking back to the waiting brunette. Stepping to the other's body, he reached to set the lubricant on the table before gently grasping Leon's arousal.

Mid-stroke, he slipped a finger into Leon's hot depths, looking to...

Leon moaned, pressing back against Riku's finger and hand. He was caught up in the sensation of being filled, especially when Riku added a second finger, that he barely noticed Riku's other hand moving from him.

And then there was emptiness as Riku pulled his fingers free, both hands skillfully working to release his own erection from the complicated outfit he wore.

Bracing himself against and slightly away from the desk, Leon felt Riku positioning himself at his opening.

When Riku did enter Leon, it was with an almost intolerable slowness. Leon felt each inch of hard, slick arousal enter and impale him. Riku was holding his hips, silently disallowing movement.

Leon squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a low moan as Riku pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting roughly back in.

Riku was losing himself entirely in the warmth of Leon's body, each thrust harder and deeper. He knew he should be touching the other man more, shouldn't just use him for this delicious pleasure, for his approaching release...

Letting go of one of Leon's hips, he wrapped his hand around the brunette's erection, using the liquid gathered at the tip to ease each stroke.

Each movement he made wrung some noise from Leon, Riku noticed, even gasps of a name from somewhere in the past.

He didn't know if it was the situation, his new powers, the other man's reactions, or just the feeling eating away at him, but Riku felt like he must be splitting Leon in half. Every thrust seemed harder, deeper, and more impossibly wonderful.

And Leon, Leon seemed to be begging for more, pushing back to meet him before sliding forward into Riku's hand.

They were both lost.

Finally, Riku felt Leon's body shudder and his seed spill over his hand while a desperate howl of release echoed through the quiet room.

With a couple quick and arrhythmic thrusts, Riku silently emptied himself into Leon's hot interior. Almost immediately he pulled away, watching as Leon dropped to his knees, panting breathlessly.

Riku leaned back against the nearest bookcase, his mind and body feeling clear for a few moments. After tucking himself back into his bodysuit, glittering eyes fell back on Leon. He was on his forearms and knees now, not making any noise besides his hard breathing.

Lost.

Turning and walking off, Riku frowned slightly.

"You know, there's nobody else here, Squall."

He didn't know how he knew the brunette's name. But that feeling, it was coming back already.

* * *

Aerith found Leon sitting on the stairs in his usual spot.

"Leon? What are you doing here?" She sat down beside him and put a hand on his knee.

Leon didn't reply. After all, what was there to explain?

"There's still a chance, Leon." Aerith must have figured it out herself.

Was there? Did it matter? Like Riku had said, there was nobody else there.

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes:
> 
> "This is probably the most involved thing I've ever written. More hours went into this than into any research paper I can remember. I mean it. Here's a bit of the tale of how it came to be.  
Sprink was doing writing exercises in the form of writing for an hour to see what she'd get. She asked me for a pairing. I somehow threw out Squall & Riku. She thought a minute, then said she couldn't do it. So I asked if I could try something with that plotbunny. She said to go for it. I couldn't. They never meet. I wanted to stay in the timeline, kinda, but I couldn't. Then, all of a sudden, I put Squall in the library with a very evil Riku. Sprink and I talked the entire thing thru for hours, including a lengthy discussion of what canon KH items could be used as lube in a bind. And then I wrote. Then I stopped, as I had a plotbunny to finally pair Sephiroth and Squall, and it was half-agreeing with and half-contradicting this. So I wrote the Seph/Squall and then turned back to this. It's almost the sequel. And I wrote. And sometimes Sprink held my hand while I wrote, helping me work through things like heights and clothing. I honestly called her one night at work to make sure that Riku was still okay as seme. And she talked to me the entire time I was sitting in the library, typing it out of my notebook.  
Sprink, this is yours. Thank you for letting me share it."


End file.
